Veni, Vidi, Amavi
by myloveriswriting
Summary: Revamped [2013] Eros and Psyche's Bittersweet Love Story / "I came, I saw, I loved." In Latin


pairing: eros and psyche

notes: this is a revamped version

* * *

Eros touched the scars on his back. Two long, ragged scars that wreaked pain ran down on his back. His fingers traced every minor detail in reminisce. He recalled that unfaithful day, an unmerciful day. Was it worth it? He kept telling himself, _No,_ _Psyche was a traitor_ over and over like a mantra and he was a fool.

Those scars were the repercussions after all, he'd remind himself of her treachery every immortal day. And yet, he continued to walk onto the land of the dead in the Underworld in search for closure.

"Psyche! Please answer me… please" Eros pleaded until his lungs turned dry. An endless search by the Lethe River in the Underworld. It has been hours, _where was she?_

"Looking for a lost love, I reckon?" called a raspy, hoarse voice behind his back. Behind his now-retracted white feathered wings, he turned to find Charon riding a gondola down the river. He was aged old, and sometimes in a dim light, one would see him as a young, pleasant-looking man. He was usually dormant, never wishing to be involved in the god's affairs unless it affected him directly. However, Charon smirked and it was clear he was challenging Eros. Eros sighed heavily impatient. He didn't need a forgotten, ugly ferryman criticizing him.

"Where is Psyche?" Eros said, almost like a demand.

Charon shifted a bit amused, "Psyche? _Ah...that treasure..._ " Charon paused the rowing of the gondola and face the soon-to-be hot tempered god. "Never seen her. Shall I inform your presence to Lord Hades? You have come uninvited."

Eros materialized weaponry out of thin air, a bow and arrow. Hades was known to be hostile towards intruders but, Eros was not done with his journey, and didn't need the Lord of the Underworld after him. He aimed at Charon, "I'll ask you once more, Where _is_ Psyche? Do not lie, you certainly know, you do carry dead spirits, do you not?" He threatened.

"It is not my place to reveal any classified information to outsiders." Charon said in the same monotone voice. And just when Eros just about had it with all of them,

"If you go hurt my subjects, I'm going to take that as a declaration of war," Hades. Hades, who was draped in a black, long chiton. His black hair and clear skin gave him a young look for a immortal who was supposedly centuries old; but his eyes, ancient. His helm of darkness rested perfectly on the crown of his head. Eros, taken by surprise, withdrew his arrow.

The ambiance was choking at him now. Eros clenched his teeth tight, his tense muscles relaxed and let go. His head down in shame.

Eros turned to Hades who was surrounded by his Furies and the Fates. He despised the Fates. Almost as much as he despised Apollo. Eros believed that love had no boundaries. The Fates proved him wrong sending loved ones to the Underworld with just one cut of their life line on a piece of damn string. He thought about the Fates cutting Psyche's lifeline with just one cut of a thread. He gulped a wretched sob. He thought of attacking them then and there but, they always knew what would happen when it happened. Where was the fun in that? So, no use trying.

"Lord Hades..." Eros addressed.

"Eros. Son of Aphrodite and Ares. I should have known. You're such a troublesome child," Hades mused. He was teasing Eros just as Charon did. He hated, absolutely hated being recalled as a child. _What does everyone think that?_ He was as old as any other god around; perhaps even older than Gaea (unconsciously existing, of course). Love was the reason for life. And since Eros could take any form he desired, he decided to look like an adult. But no matter what, he was always seen as a child, or at least an immature brat. "How did you come pass Cerberus? He refuses to let any invader come by. Even the gods." Hades asked.

Eros scoffed, "Have you learned nothing from Orpheus' journey down here? I used his Lyre. Your little puppies fell asleep."

Hades frowned. "Ah yes…" He paced around Eros, "Now before I send you to Tartarus, I ask you, what have you come here for?" Hades asked in an annoyed tone.

"Psyche. I want to see her." Eros said simply. Hades folded his arms, unconvinced.

"Really now? That's it. You just want to see her?" Hades questioned. Eros wasn't about to say he was also going to bring her soul back to life. Hades would ultimately deny it obviously, he'd never let the dead leave his domain.

"Yes." Eros lied through his teeth. Hades eyes squinted.

"How dare you lie to the God of the Underworld? It's like you are asking for a punishment," His eyes had shown hell. He seemed more scarier than Zeus at the moment.

"What!? I didn't lie!" Eros yelled.

"No one comes to the Underworld without a favor, a change in destiny. I should know." Hades explained. "I don't care if you're a god or not! I will report you to the Olympians."

"Wait! Wait...please. I'm...I'm.. I- uh.." Eros began.

"You're what exactly?" Hades asked, perhaps if he'd apologized, then he'd give mercy to the young god. It had been well-known, that the love god was a honorable status, and to have him admit to his mistakes/flaws would be a great accomplishment for most.

"...I'm desperate at this point." Eros concluded, too proud to admit to his wrongdoings. He never did apologize to anyone. Even when Aphrodite demanded it, it was never really sincere. He always thought everything he did was right and just. What's the quote? All is fair in love and war. Well, Eros took that quote religiously. Maybe, for once, he could get a taste of reality.

"Psyche, is no longer with us in my book." Hades said, playing with Eros' heart and fear.

"No...no.. What do you mean ' _no longer'_. She died, so she has to be here." If he didn't meant the Underworld, then, "She doesn't deserve Tartarus! Did Mother make a deal with you?" Eros yelled, his voice trembling, sounding almost as if he was ready to kill and cry.

Hades spoke before Eros could come up with any other absurd conclusions. "She's not in Tartarus, my young boy. She has chosen to be reborn, into another life. Therefore, she, on her very own will, bathed in this here River Lethe and has forgotten all memories. She is gone." But all Eros heard was: _You will never see her again._ Hades was not always the sadistic type, but in this case he seemed to enjoy Eros' agony. How the god of love's eyes widened in shock and unbelief. Priceless.

Eros', fallen to his knees, had resigned. Hades never lied. His eyes were wet. He breathed in and out heavily as he stared into the River Lethe hypnotized. He wished for the same fate and to fall into the depths of the river. But it was in vain, ancient laws had forbidden it. It was taboo too. He was a god after all, but if he were to become human, he would take the chance with no hesitation. It would be less painful. He wished to be reborn as well one day.

He found himself reaching out to touch the surface of the water. The Furies swooped in, to prevent him to do so. Claws at his arms hanging him before Hades, who had to rethink his decision. Now, the teasing didn't seem so amusing. Losing Psyche must have been like losing Persephone to him. Unimaginable. Besides, Eros had once helped Hades find love. Sympathy finally influenced his decision. He should help this lovelorn god in denial.

" _Fates,"_ He whispered, though it was more like a mind message. " _Go find where Psyche will be reborn."_ The Fates moved onward and away into the distance. An abyss opened up, and a story, unfolded to Eros for another few centuries.

* * *

But, those were ancient times, Ever since his betrayal of Psyche, Eros became somewhat insane to most. Wrecked, he had become the reason for divorces, break-ups, basically any type of loss concerning love. He became resentful and envious of those who lived a happily ever after.

After his journey to the Underworld in search for the beautiful, lost maiden, Hades has sent him to the Olympian Council for judgement. Not even Aphrodite could influence the vote. Many did in fact loathe Eros. Zeus wanted to incarcerate him for shooting arrows behind his back. Hera wanted him tortured and severely punished for the oh so many affairs he had brought upon Zeus.

"Listen, I only shot like -what?- two arrows at Zeus? I was only born the last century, and before then Zeus had conjured up the majority of his affairs." His defense did not sit well with Zeus or Hera; rather than understanding, they were indignant.

The discussion had soon became a hostile argument in regards to his final sentence. It became apparent that nearly all the Olympians had loathed the god of love. Apollo wanted to him to burn in hell for shooting a golden arrow at him; having him fall deeply in love with Daphne and to lose her in less than a day still took a toll on emotional state. Eros took that to offense.

"Perhaps you should've been more romantic instead of a creep, Apollo. Besides it's obvious why Daphne would rather die than marry an imbecile like you~"

And then the argument turned to violence until it was broken up.

Artemis disliked falling in love with Orion for she was to be a virgin forever and blamed Eros for her mistake. Hephaestus despised him simply because he was the result of one of his affairs with Aphrodite while Dionysus suggested him to go insane as punishment for his wife's everlasting love and despair for the young mortal hero, Theseus still remained in pieces.

 _This whole freakin' session is about you guys complaining about your love and sex life which is so not my fault._ Eros thought. But he wouldn't dare breathe the words. He had two strikes already.

Aphrodite and Ares weren't allowed in the vote since Eros was their son, a clear bias. Hades made no other comment besides the fact that he made it pretty clear he did **not** want Eros' punishment to reside in the Underworld or anywhere near it as well. So, at least, Tartarus was out of the answer. And Demeter detested Eros as well, blaming him for Persephone's love interest and departure from the world above ground.

Of course, a rare few had sided with Eros. Hermes, Poseidon, Athena didn't believe Eros deserved such violent and barbaric punishment for a measly crime. Probably because he didn't mess up their love life yet. They were content and did not wish for the god of love to get on their bad side. It was his job to shoot at to-be lovers.

Athena mentioned how he was just a child and even though, he was a mischievous child, he was still a child brought up by neglecting parents. Aphrodite and Ares did not deny this. They only took advantage of him when they had the chance. Athena said a child should not be tormented for the gods mistakes. But this psychoanalysis of himself had strummed a bad tune with him.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry but what the hell? I am not a child, I'm not even a virgin like you, oh sweet pure Athena," A glare was directed towards him. "So, I think I deserve to be treated the same as an adult!" That crossed the line and Eros gave himself his own sentence. He refused to take back the words thrown and dealt with it. He was too proud to admit he was a child who still enjoyed playing games to the extent of ruining lives and playing matchmaker to the extreme. In retrospect, he _really_ should have kept his mouth shut. That way, the punishment would not have been as severe as it was. The decision was final.

 _At least it isn't Tartarus,_ he reassured himself, _at least._ While having wings torn from his back and the horrific scream that could be heard across the globe. He was to remain amongst humans for centuries, until he learned to grow up...

* * *

 _(A/N: UH i rlly want to continue but i'm not sure if i should~ with psyche reborn that is. Thanks for reading! Oh oh and I love reviews *winks*)_


End file.
